Cloud Nine
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Adam and Fiona getting married, and Eli and Clare's future unsertain. Sequle is Home Life.
1. Chapter 1

Eli pulled out rolled off of Clare and laid next to her. Both of them breatheing heavily. Eli smiled and looked at Clare, who looked like she was staring into space. Eli kissed her forehead, and she turned and smiled at him. Their breaths had become normal and Eli was going to go back in, but Clare was tired and gentaly pushed him back down. She got up and walked towars Eli's bathroom off of his bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated.

"Do you want some company?"

"Maybe one day."

Before she closed the door she turned and winked at Eli, with a suductive face. Eli sighed in pleasure as his head fell back onto the pillow.

**The Dot** _( Adam and Eli)_

Adam came back with the coffees and sat across from Eli. It was only a month away from the wedding, and Adam had been getting in a lot of fights with Fiona about the future.

"We never fight and now that's all we do. Do you think this is going to work out with us? Maybe we're too young or not ready. Are we rushing into things?"

"Adam calm down. You guys just have some disagreements it's natural."

"Well, it sucks."

"Yeah. What do you guys fight about anyway?"

"Whose house we're going to live in."

"Well, you have a house and Fiona only has a condo. You have two extra rooms, she only has one. You should mention the walk in closet. Although you could get a lot of money for your house, but there's no sure thing that it will get bought. It's kind of obvious."

"I know, but Fiona has grown to love that place. I mean I like it to, but I think my house is better."

"Yeah well that's life."

"So how are you and Clare doing?"

"Good. Just had sex this morning so she should be in a good mood for tonight." Eli wiggled his eyebrows. Adam just chuckled.

"Nice. But I actually meant about where you guys are heading in the future."

"I'm not really that sure. I love and I would love to marry her, but I don't know something is telling me no."

"Yeah."

"Did you feel that way when you were going to ask Fiona?"

"No, I felt excited, but then I got nervous."

"No der. But I don't want to make a mistake. I also want to make sure she'll say yes."

"You could ask her at the wedding. How could she say no to that?"

"I don't want to take the spot light away from you and Fiona."

"That's okay. If you do we could sneak off for a little while."

"Us guys have a one track mind."

**Clare's house**

"Hey Clare?" Eli whispered. Clare and Eli were watching a movie and snuggling on the couch.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"  
"Of coarse I do. You know that. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?"

"Would you still love me if I made a huge mistake?"  
"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just want to know that if I did something and wished it never happened. Would you pretend it never happened?"

"That depends on how big it is. What is it?"

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Eli had spent the whole day walking around aimlessly. Trying to figure out what he and Clare were going to become. He knew she loved him, but this was a big thing. They had been having sex for a while now and he wanted to show his love more, but didn't know if marriage was good right now, maybe. He had asked everyone about it and everyone said yes to it, but he didn't feel right about it. Walking was helping him calm down, but he still didn't have a solution to his problem.

**Fiona's Condo**

"Adam I want to stay here!"

"But Fi my house is better to live in you know that!"

"But I'm more happy here!" Adam groaned in frustration.

"Fi, please can we not yell?"

"You started this."

"I know. I'm sorry." Adam came up behind Fiona and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled a bit. "I just want to my sure we live in a good home where one day we might be able to start a family."

"I think this is a good place to raise a child."

"It is, yes, but my house is bigger, so I thought more room for things." Adam whispered, his breath hitting her neck. He knew what it did to her, and she knew he knew.

"Well, I, guess."

"So we can move on Saturday?"

"Sure." Fiona finally caved. Adam kissed her neck softly. Up and down from her bottom jaw to her shoulder.

"I love you."

"No you don't. You just love to mess with me." They chuckled and sat down to discuss more matters.

**Fiona, Alli, and Clare Shopping**

all the girls had left to go pick out a wedding dress for Fiona. They looked for hours and suddenly found the perfect dress. It slowly got wider as it went closer to the floor. It was a snow white and had some pearl like beds sowed into it. Fiona continued to say how much she loved it and was more careful with it than anything thing else. After they got the dress all protected, the ladies went to look around for clothes to wear to Fiona's baccalaureate party. Clare came out wearing a navy blue t-shirt that had a little hole to show off the breast a bit. Along with some skinny jeans.

"Whoa, Clare, you look hot." Fiona complemented

"You don't think I look like a slut?"

"No, you could never look like a slut."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Oh, and if Eli see you in that then maybe you'll get the ring next."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't think Eli will ask me anytime soon."

"Well that's the word on the street. If he did would you say yes?"  
"Yeah, I think I would." the truth was Clare didn't know and didn't want Eli to ask. they both smiled and left after paying for the clothes and dragging Alli out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiona's Party **

Fiona and all the other girls were singing and dancing to music all night. Fiona had invited everyone. Her mom and Adam's mom, even Clare's mom. Sadie, Alli, Clare, Jenna, Biannca, and Holly J. They were all up on tables and polls grinding up against one another. They laughed at all the stupid things they saw and did.

**Adam's Party**

All the guys were just sitting around drinking beer and eating everything in sight. Eli, Bullfrog, Sav, Drew, Dave, K.C., and Johnny were all there. Adam was sitting on a couch. There party was inside were as the girls were outside. He was just laughing and joking around with his friends when Drew runs in.

"She's here."

Eli got up and followed Drew to the door. Adam didn't know what was going on. Eli and Drew came back and sat down.

"Who's here?" Adam asked.

"Shush, you'll see."

Music began to play. It was a very seductive song, with no words just sounds made by electronics. Adam buried his head in his hands now realizing what was going on. In walked a stripper. Everyone howled and yelled with joy. Adam just sat there with his face turning red. The woman came up to the poll and began to spin around on it. She would grind on it and hump it. Her clothes feel off slowly and she shook her ass all the time. Adam tried not to look, but the guys had spent a lot of time picking one out that looked like Fiona. When he saw her he could picture Fiona doing this and it was to much too resist. She came over to Adam and straddled his lap. Moving around on his lap. Adam tried not to show the enjoyment, but it felt good and he still thought of Fiona. When he finally let out a moan she got up, finished her performance, and left. Everyone howled and cheered again. Adam sat with a satisfied grin.

"So, how was it?" Drew asked. Adam just shook his head and pushed Drew away.

"Hey, guys. How about we visit the girls?" Adam said with a devious smile.

Adam and everyone crept outside and behind bushes carrying water guns and water balloons. They stopped when they saw the way the girls were dancing.

"Dude." Drew tapped Dave on the shoulder. "Your girlfriend is on a lamppost." Dave looked and found Sadie dancing on the poll. They continued to stare and watch the girls drop it like it's hot. Sadie caught a glimpse of the boys and walked over to Fiona. She whispered and Fiona smiled.

"Okay everyone!" Fiona shouted. "It's time to have some fun!" Fiona waved everyone to join her and they went behind the bushes across from the boys. The guys let their guard down and the girls came at them with water as well. It was a fight and soon all the girls picked up balloons and threw them all at once. The 'men' retreated and went back to their own party.

"GIRLS RULE!" They all shouted and high-fived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Reception **

the whole family and school was here. Everybody was dacing and eating cake. Adam and Fiona were trying to feed eachother, but Adam would tease her and she would do the same. Adam talked to Eli about the Clare thing and he said he had a plan. Adam turned his attention away from Fiona and found Eli leading Clare away. He saw them talking, but didn't hear what it was. Clare's hand covered her mouth and she looked excited. She mouthed yes to something.

**Same moment**

"Clare?" Eli said from behind Clare.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me?"

"Sure." Clare heart began to race and she grew scared. He lead her out of the dancing area, but still by everyone.

"Clare I love you and I want to be with you all the time." Clare started to freak. "But I don't think we're ready for marriage. So I want to know if you would move in with me?" Clare smiled and covered her mouth.

"Yes." She and Eli hugged and walked back into the party.

"Yo man what happened with you and Clare?" Adam said.

"I asked her tom move in and she said yes."

"Oh, now it makes sense."

**AN:**_so this story was really short I know but I'm going to make another one and it will be called. Home Life. So read it, please and review._


End file.
